paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Barley
Barley is a male pup owned by SmokythePolicePup. He was created by SmokythePolicePup and MidnightCollies. He is the cousin of Bandit and the little brother of Ptero. Barley has roamed the streets of Foggy Bottom since he was abandoned on a street corner as a newborn. He trusts very few pups and likes to live alone. When he is around other pups, he generally tries to hide in a corner. The only pups he really trusts are Bandit and Maple. In the future gen, He marries Mac and they adopt 3 pups, Brent, Cash, and Bella. They live in the new expanded residential section of the Stray Pup Sanctuary as well as Mac's owner's house. Barley is a German Shepherd/labrador mix like Bandit but has black socks, black tips on his floppy ears and a tail that has a black tip. Also, his muzzle is brown like most of his body. He has a red collar from his first owner. He has green eyes. Barley is a quiet pup unless he is around somepup he knows. If that's the case, he will act a lot more socialable. He tends to not trust humans due to being left on a street corner and from a bad experience after being adopted. He will just growl at any human who looks at him funny. Family becomes very important to him when he meets his cousin Bandit and eventually sees Bandit's loving wife and pups. By SmokythePolicePup: *Lost and Found Love (Debut) *Smoky's Breakup (Mentioned) *Thinking Out Loud (Barley's version) *Bandit Goes to War, Part One *Barley's New Home By Others: Collabs: *Pups and the Double Date *Pup's Past Love (Crackship collab) Random: *He is afraid of humans except for Mac's owner. *He had a bad experience the first time he was adopted. *He loves his family more than anything. *He is bisexual. and develops a crush on Mac. They eventually get married and adopt their pups Brent, Cashmere, and Bella. *One day, Mac, wanting to be closer to Barley, brought him to his owner's house and the mom saw how much Mac cared for Barley, that she adopted him so they could be together. *Mac's nicknames for him are "Bar-beque" and "Bar-Bear". Barley loves it when Mac calls him by those as it is special to him. (credit to Tundrathesnowpup for coming up with the nicknames) *On occassion, Barley joins Mac when he goes to someone's house to babysit. Usually though, he stays home until Mac is finished babysitting. *In the future gen, he and Mac on occassion, double date with Rosco and Shep. *His best friend is Glaze. Barley likes to hang out with him whenever Mac is not around. *His crackship partner is Elmina. Family: *Mac- Boyfriend/Husband *Brent- Son *Cash- Daughter *Bella- Daughter *Bandit- Cousin *Halo- Cousin-in-law *Amy- Second Cousin *Bounty- Second Cousin *Cody- Second Cousin *Maple- Cousin *Destiny- Second Cousin *Destiny (Bandit's mom)- Aunt *Ptero- Half Brother Friends: *Rosco *Shep *Smoky Barley without watermark.png|Barley------request drawn by SunnyPuppy45 Barleyandbandit.jpg|Barley and Bandit playing---drawn by Confetii The Party Pup MaxxBarley.jpeg|Barley and Mac receiving a Father's Day card from their pups---Contest Entry from Marie568 Photo-15.jpg|Barley and Mac and their pups joining Smoky's family for a Father's Day Picnic------Contest Entry drawn by PitbullLover my pups.jpg|Sketch of Barley and a few of my OCs BarleyPuppyPic.jpg|Barley-------Commission by WittleFuzzyPuppehs (She gave me permission to reupload it) Reunited at last .jpeg|Barley being reunited with Bandit--------Art Trade with WittleFuzzyPuppehs Barley!.png|Barley!-------Commission from Tundrathesnowpup Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Pups Category:Dogs Category:Fanon pups Category:Animals Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Relatives Category:Bisexual Pups Category:Bandit's Relative Category:SmokythePolicePup's Pup Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Tundraverse Characters